Special Day Aomine Daiki
by Aonaru Mei
Summary: Sebuah kartu permohonan yang kau buat membuat hidup mu semakin terpuruk akan tetapi ada kebahagian yang membuat hidup mu berwarna. /aomine-kun../aku ingin kau menjadi-/. Summary ga-je, abaikan saja yang diatas n-n (aomine x OC)


**_Disclaimer:_** _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

 ** _Rating:_** _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak_

 _hadiah ga-je yang ngaret dari author buat ao-kun tersayang :* #author diinjek berjamaah sama fansnya aomine_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Special Day Aomine Daiki..**

Hari terindah, pikir mu sesaat sebelum seseorang memberi kartu undangan ulang tahunnya.

 **[flashback on]**

"ufh... kapan ya aku di undang ke ultahnya aomine-kun? uhm" kata mu sambil menopang dagu.

Dari tahun ke tahun kamu memimpikan pergi ke pesta ulangtahunnya aomine daiki, cowo yang kamu sukai dari dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja aomine datang dan memberi kartu undangan ke pesta ulangtahunnya.

"eh? ke aku? beneran?" aomine ngangguk "beneran? ga salah orang?" tanya mu lagi

"kalau ga mau juga gapapa" aomine pun pergi "eh! mau kok mau, mau banget malah" aomine pun berbalik dan kasih kartu itu. kamu pun berputar-putar dengan latar bunga sakura dan bling-bling disana sini

"jangan lupa hadiahnya ya! ule!" aomine pun pergi dari kelas, seketika kamu pun berhenti berputar-putar

"oh iya kalau ke pesta harus kasih kado ya~ uhm.. apa ya?" sepanjang pelajaran tadi kamu masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang tidak seorang pun kasih. hingga sampai dirumah.

"ugh! kalau gini ga usah di undang aja sekalian, ah bete!" kamu pun frustasi dan akhirnya pergi ke atap dan melompat dari sana. eh? salah naskah ternyata, oke ulang. kamu pun tidurandi kasur masih memikirkan hadiah untunk aomine.

"bola basket? pasti punya.. sepatu basket? pasti punya banyak.. baju basket? udah banyak kali ya.. apa dong?" seketika di kepala mu muncul lampu yang bersinar yang membuat author tutup mata /plak!.

"aha! aha~ aha~ i like it aha~ a- kenapa nyanyi coba? ngaco! aku buat kartu permohonan aja! pasti ga akan ada yang ngasih, pasti!" akhirnya kau pun membuat kartu permohonan yang akan menjadi kado untuk aomine, tak sadar kartu itu akan berdampak ke kehidupan mu.

Esoknya.. pulang sekolah..

"aomine-kun dimana ya?" gumam mu sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas dan berjalan melewati lapangan basket.

/tumben banget aomine latihan/

/nee, iya ya.. biasanya kan bolos terus/

/katanya sih dia latihan karna hari ini ulangtahunnya/

suara seseorang dari dalam lapangan basket itu membuat mu bebalik dan ke lapangan basket itu.

"a-ano, aomine-kun ada disini?" tanya mu di balik pintu membuat 3 orang cowo yang tadi ngomongin aomine, merinding seketika.

"kalian denger suara cewe?"

"nggak tuh.."

"katanya disini pernah ada hantu cewe gentayangan, terus biasanya nanyain seseorang yang main basket disini.." sontan mereka makin merinding

"aku disini.."

KYAAAaa!/ teriak 3 cowo itu barengan

'aku baru tau kalau teriakkan anak-anak basket kayak cewe..' benak mu sambil menutup telinga

.

.

"gomen.. udah ngagetin" kata mu sambil membungkuk

"gapapa kok gapapa yang penting kamu ga kaget aja" kata cowo yang satunya dengan latar bunga sakura berjatuhan.

/jijik!/

/iuh!/ teriak dua cowo yang tadi di pojokan

"biasa jones emang gitu.."

/oi! lu juga jones!/ teriak 2 cowo yang tadi barengan, lalu cowo yang satunya pundung di pojokan bareng 2 cowo tadi.

"ha ha, oh iya aku tadi mau cari aomine-kun. dia ada disini kan? dimana ya?" seketika 3 cowo itu nunjuk aomine yang ada di tangah lapangan lagi loncat-loncat kayak kodok.

"ehh? dia kenapa?" gumam mu sambil sweatdrop "oh iya! arigatou.." kau pun pergi meninggalkan trio jones yang lagi garuk-garuk tembok, abaikan mereka /ptak!

.

.

.

"nih, kadonya"

"uhm.. bukannya pas di pesta aja ya?"

"iya ya? yaudah berarti aku duluan ngasih kadonya, ya kan?"

"nggak sih, tuh liat" aomine nunjuk di belakangnya, ternyata disana ada setumpuk kertas kado

"be-beneran itu?"

"itu cuman kertas kado doang kok, hadiahnya udah entah kemana.. oh iya kadonya mana? jangan bilang kertas ga-je itu?" kau pun mengangguk

"itu tuh bukan kertas ga-je, tapi-"

"sampah" aomine membuang kertas itu

"ih! itu tuh bukan sembarang kertas, kertas itu tuh kartu permohonan, kertas itu bisa ngabulin semua permintaan kamu!"

"oh.. semuanya? kalau gitu.. aku ingin majalan mai-chan edisi baru, 5 menit dari sekarang!"

"ma-matte, apa tadi? majalah apa? mai-chan? itu kan.."

"tinggal lima.. empat.. ti-"

"ih! matte! ah! yaudah iya tunggu disini!"

"cepetan!" kau pun pergi dan membeli majalan itu, dengan muka yang merah kau pun kembali

"huh.. huh.. jangan minta aku lagi beliin itu majalah, huh.. huh.."

"tch, kenapa?"

"masa aku dikira yuri suka yang begituan, terus tadi ada yang nanya 'dek, ga salah beli' gitu katanya"

"wahahaha! ternyata kartu ini berguna, yosh! tinggal empat lagi, aku ingin kamu temenin aku ke taman"

"eh? be-"

"ikou!" aomine pun menarik tangan mu

[skip]

"haha, aku seperti raja saja ya.. walaupun sehari, oi! cepet jalannya! ayo kita naik i-"

"aku ga sanggup" kau pun jatuh

"eh? yaudah kita duduk sebentar.."

.

.

.

"ini" aomine pun memberi mu air mineral

"arigatou"

"udah baikan?" kau pun mengangguk

"kalau gitu pergi ke konbini terus beliin es krim dua.. ini kartu permohonanya.."

'kalau gini aku ga usah ngangguk aja' benak mu kesal, tapi akhirnya kau pun pergi juga ke mini market dan membeli 2 es krim

"nih"

"arigatou, mau satu? ambil aja tuh"

"honto?"

"kalau ga mau yau-"

"aku mau!" akhirnya kalian berdua pun memakan es krim

"tinggal dua.."

"kamu harus pikirin baik-baik, mintanya jangan yang aneh-aneh, am!"

"kalau gitu, aku ingin kau jadi pasangan ku di pesta ulangtahun ku"

"boleh a- apa?!"

"mau nggak?" kau hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang menunduk malu

"udah sore, aku bakal jemput jam 7, ja!" aomine pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

.

[skip]

"kue yang ketiga untuk.."

'pasti bukan ke aku, tadi aja bukan aku'

"buat kamu, (name)" aomine memberikan sepotong kue

'tuh kan bukan- aku? eh? ga salah?'

"ini, ada satu kartu permohonan lagi. aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku"

"eh? a-apa? ka-kamu mau pacar ja-jadi aku?"

"yang bener itu 'kamu mau jadi pacar aku?' coba ulang"

"kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"

"mau banget malah" akhirnya kalian berdua pacaran, yay! happy ending..

 **[E.N.D]**

 _wehh! udah lama ga bikin ff ga-je lagi, nyahaha :3 ini tuh harusnya sih.. kado buat ao-kun alias aomine alias aho alias mine_

 _aomine: apaan tuh thor!_

 _hehe, gomen.. jadi intinya author telat ngasih kado jadi ya.. begitu.. gara-gara tugas menumpuk, jadi ga sempet ngirim tepat waktu alias ngaret. Berniat untuk nyampah di kolom review? dengan senang hati author akan terima. yaudah sekian dan terima kasih /lambaiin tangan ke cctv_


End file.
